Oh, Brother
by ScottishButtCheeks
Summary: A collection of one-shots, drabbles, and long chapter stories of our favorite Kirkland brothers! From fluff to angst, humor to adventure. Rated T for swearing, implied content, and maybe smut along the way! I'll try to update daily.


It was another typical Monday morning.

Birds chirped carelessly outside, the morning breeze rather cold yet inviting, and the suns rays piercing through every window as a constant reminder to get ready for the day. It was incredibly peaceful up until Iain and Arthur awoke, their arguments already starting no matter what time of day it was.

"Get out of my feckin' way."

"_Ladies first_."

"Ladies first my fuckin' arse, I'll kick ya so hard in the dick it'll become inverted."

Aeron eyed the door to his room with a serious expression. At first he considered getting up and forcefully putting an end to this fight before it spiraled, but he quickly rejected such an idea as he was quite aware if he did intervene the fighting would only stop for a couple minutes before beginning once more.

In other words, it was useless trying to stop them.

With a groan he turned his body away from the door, engulfing himself in pillows and blankets to try and block out the sound of their yelling. Why had they all decided to stay over? And more importantly, why did they think this was a good idea?

"YER NOT MAKIN' BREAKFAST."

"My house, my rules."

"I DONNAE FEEL LIKE DYIN' TODAY."

"FIRST OF ALL THAT'S INCREDIBLY OFFENSIVE MY COOKING IS DELCIOUS COMPARED TO YOURS, AND TWO, PLEASE KEEP YELLING I DON'T THINK CHINA HEARD YOU YET."

"YER YELLIN' TAE, YA ARSE, MA FOOD IS BETTER THAN YERS ANYDAY. HELL, FUCKIN' GRASS IS BETTER FOOD THAN YERS."

Aeron groaned again, though this one louder than before, he had woken up not even ten minutes prior and he could already feel a migraine forming. At that moment he finally got out of bed, crossing his arms in utter irritation as he waited for another sound, another shout, another scream, another something. It was silent. For the first time since his younger brothers had woken up, it was peacefully silent. A smile grew on the brunette's face as he urged himself back into bed, gathering a bunch of blankets and covering himself with as much grace as you can after listening to arguments for ten minutes straight.

He wondered if they finally made amends, or if one of them stormed out of the house after the fight took a turn for the worse. Either way, he couldn't be bothered as he slowly fell into a nice, relaxing slumber.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID, WANKER."

"I DID NOTHIN', YE JUS' SUCK AT COOKIN'. "

"IF I HADN'T LOST MY CONCENTRATION IT WOULDN'T HAVE BURNED IN THE FIRST FUCKING PLACE"

"Heh, trus' me broth, _it would've burned nae matter what._"

Aeron's eyes shot open, a wave of pure anger hitting him like a merciless storm. He stayed silent as he climbed out of his bed, opened his door, and confronted the two brothers who've been bothering him ever since the day began. Iain and Arthur continued to fight however, none the wiser of Aeron's presence. Yet.

The brunette left for a moment before returning, swiftly grabbing both the Scots and Englishman's arms and tightly interlocking them with handcuffs. "Until you learn to get along, those aren't coming off." He ignored their shock expressions from his sudden action and helped himself to Arthur's couch, changing the channel to something he liked as if this was a normal occurence or normal idea to resolve an argument.

Both boys looked at the handcuffs and then turned to Aeron, Arthur more surprised then angry and Iain quite the opposite.

"What's the meanin' of this?!" Iain asked quite urgently, pulling at the restraint with as much strength as he could muster. "I'm sorry if we were being loud but I assure yo-OW. QUIT IT YOU CUNT" Arthur interrupted himself as his wrist was manhandled by his Scottish brother who seemed desperate to free himself.

"It's not going to come off. Magic won't do you any good either. "

Iain was starting to wonder if he'd done this as a sort of sick joke, or because he was truly fed up with their constant fighting. Aeron was capable of either, really. He wondered why he had a pair of handcuffs in the first place.

"Fine then...I guess I'll just have to chop off Arthur's hand."

"_WHAT_?!"

Arthur stared at him with a horrific expression, though it quickly faded as the redhead winked and mouthed the words "play along". Arthur had been restrained to the Scot once before, he did NOT want to go through that ordeal again. With a nod, he eyed his Welsh brother who continued to pay no attention to their words or actions. "That's a great idea, Iain. I'm sure magic can just fix my hand afterwards. Yes, let's try this."

"Great!" The Scot grabbed a kitchen knife and held it quite steadily, Arthur's face starting to pour with sweat in worry that Iain might actually chop his hand off. By the time Iain raised his hand to do so, and a very girly scream ripped out of the Englishman, Aeron had intervened and took the handcuffs off no matter if it was only on them for only no more than a couple minutes.

"I'm out of here before I end up tied tae ya fer an entire day. Tha' is no' gonna happen again, even if my life depended on i'. "

"Ditto"

With that said, the Scotsman helped himself to the door and quickly left before anything else could abruptly happen, not to mention he quite missed Nessie and wanted to check up on her. Arthur in the meantime eyed Aeron a bit curiously, sitting near him on the couch as he crossed his arms.

"You were quick to untie us..." He mumbled, skeptical of Aeron's true objective. Aeron didn't seem phased and shrugged his shoulders, a small smile growing on his lips. "Aye. I got what I wanted."

"And that was?"

"You guys aren't fighting right now, are ya?"

A wide grin replaced that smile as he went back to bed, his brother sitting their in a bit of a shock at just how well they played into Aeron's hands without even realizing. And in such a short amount of time too.

Aeron happily returned to his room, shutting the door with ease and jumping back into bed.

Yes, it was another typical Monday morning indeed.

* * *

**(A/N - I really don't like how this turned out but I was hoping I could write something before school started. Hopefully I can make up for this horrid attempt of a one-shot and write something worth reading later!**

**BTW if you weren't aware:**

**Arthur - England**

**Iain - Scotland**

**Aeron - Wales**

**I'm sure it wasn't hard to figure out but I thought I'd throw it in nonetheless. If anyone has suggestions for the next one-shot don't be afraid to PM me!**

**Thank you for reading this far! )**


End file.
